


Ocean Sized Love

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Ocean Sized Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aquariums, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Falling In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Military, Navy Dean Winchester, POV Castiel, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Pen Pals, Soldier Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Zero romantic Balthazar/Cas beyond one kiss, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Cas glances at the clock and acknowledges that he simply doesn’t have time to read and fully appreciate Dean’s letter right now, so he tucks it carefully into his bag in order to bring it home safely. Then, he carefully sorts the rest of the letters and bundles them up for his students to open when they return.His mind wanders, however, to open seas and a hot sun, to the large ship and fast planes he’s read about so many times. To a crowd of sailors all described lovingly, and to one particular officer who has summarily captured the affections of one elementary school teacher in the Boston suburbs.





	Ocean Sized Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share this story! When [dragonpressgraphics](http://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/) mentioned the cutest little scene she had observed at the New England aquarium and how much she wanted to draw a deancas au of it (we all do this don't lie to yourself) I leaped at the chance to put the story into words! We came up with several ideas to add on, and so this awesome work was born. Please make sure you stop by Part One and shower her work with appreciation!! Or tumblr if that's your thing, just follow the links provided.
> 
> Many additional thanks are owed to the tropefest discord chat, my fellow participants, and our lovely mods muse and Jojo! Thanks for another wonderful year! 

As Cas signs for the package, he is filled with both elation and apprehension. He’s fearful that the letter he’s anticipating won’t actually be inside this box. He dreads the day he might open it only to discover heartbreak and grief. However, if it is there, the letter inside will bring him great happiness for the next several weeks… Until he repeats this little routine all over again with the next package.

Today, Cas’s kindergarteners have received another box of letters from their adopted soldiers.

Carefully cradling the box in his arms, Cas bids the delivery person farewell and hustles back to his empty classroom. While the kiddos are away in their gym class, he’s free to open it and check…

There at the top is the letter he’d been praying he would see, and Cas releases the breath he’d been holding. The messy scrawl on the envelope reads _Cas Novak_ and the date is just a few days ago. Bless the wonders of the modern postal service.

Over the past several months of correspondence, Cas has checked out what this process was like over the years. He’s read anecdotes about the long waits military families had to endure sending and receiving letters, the anticipation of putting together care packages for their loved ones and waiting for a response.

Cas shakes his head before reaching for his letter. Lieutenant Commander Dean Winchester is not family or a loved one. They’ve never even met. But perhaps, if someone were to ask him outright, Cas would admit that he cares deeply for the intelligent and witty naval officer.

He glances at the clock and acknowledges that he simply doesn’t have time to read and fully appreciate Dean’s letter right now, so he tucks it carefully into his bag in order to bring it home safely. Then, he carefully sorts the rest of the letters and bundles them up for his students to open when they return.

His mind wanders, however, to open seas and a hot sun, to the large ship and fast planes he’s read about so many times. To a crowd of sailors all described lovingly, and to one particular officer who has summarily captured the affections of one elementary school teacher in the Boston suburbs.

 

The kids are, as always, ecstatic to receive their letters. Small fingers press insistently against the paper and tiny mouths form the words their soldier has sent just for them.

Krissy, who still struggles to read on her own, sits in Cas’s lap as he reads quietly to her. Others are lying on the carpet as well, with others sitting at the round tables nearby, and still others are propped against pillows in the window seat or on the couch. They feel a connection and share in the joy of companionship over a great distance.

Cas thinks about the letter in his bag and agrees, despite the logical part of his brain that ridicules him every time his thoughts drift down this particular path. The pink skin of his shoulder tickles at the edges of his mind, forming an angry dark cloud.

So Cas does what he always does in these situations: he hugs Krissy a little more to his chest and he clears his throat, reading to her the words of Division Officer Kevin Tran and ignoring everything else for now.

 

After dismissal and the chaos of ensuring his children get home safely, Cas flops into the armchair and tugs at his wild hair. His brain swirls a bit with little mental notes, reminders for tasks to be accomplished today and what can be finished tomorrow. The end of the school year is looming, approaching far more quickly than he would like. Having his work as a distraction is a blessing and Cas, for all the stress, does not regret his career choice.

This is the end of his third year of teaching, his fifth of living utterly on his own, his seventh since he was finally able to escape his parents’ house. There was only one path when you lived in Zachariah and Naomi Novak’s home, and that was to follow their footsteps directly into corporate law. Michael did it with a huge amount of success and Hael followed right behind him. But Castiel knew from the time he was in middle school that he was never meant to be like his brother or his dad.

For one thing, he never wanted to kiss any of the girls. Some of them were pretty and nice-smelling, but he never really noticed them. Then along came a blonde boy named Balthazar, or Balth, who sat down next to Cas in science class and that was it. Balthazar was funny and very smart. Cas loved being his friend, and he especially loved holding hands. They kissed only one time, out by the fields before baseball practice.

The fact that their soulmarks didn’t match never bothered them. It was just a fun experiment for the two eleven-year-olds to kiss. Later, Balthazar would go on to kiss lots of other boys and girls, but the two of them remained best friends. Maybe it seems silly to do so, but Cas has always valued their friendship and Balthazar’s sound advice. Except when Balthazar encourages him to go on dates when Cas is determined to wait for his soulmate.

Michael ended up meeting his at work, shaking her hand at a corporate event and seeing the bold lines around both of their forearms light up at the touch. Hael remains single but dates many men, searching for the right one. Often, Cas wishes that he and his siblings shared a closer relationship and could talk about these things, but their outright rejection of his choice to become a teacher has left a sting far more painful than that of their parents. Cas found himself reliant on student housing after his sophomore year when he told his parents no, he wouldn’t be changing his major from Education and they summarily disowned him. He’d had to work quickly to secure the money he did have in the bank and found himself sharing apartments and working multiple jobs to keep himself afloat.

Cas is proud of the success and the happiness that he’s found. He loves Boston, he loves his little house, his co-workers, and his students. Work is a great distraction from the loneliness of not having any connection to his family anymore. The children’s hugs are like a balm for the touch-starved Castiel of the past who could never quite earn his parents’ love and affection. Now if only he could find his soulmate and nurture that perfect connection.

His gaze lands on his bag under the desk. He would also be happy if he could stop a growing crush on the man he’s been writing to, a man who may or may not have a soulmate already. Cas takes a deep breath and promises himself he can read Dean’s letter just as soon as he takes cares of a few tasks around the classroom.

The promise doesn’t last quite as long as he’d intended, but Cas is feeling much more relaxed by the time he sits down again to finally read Dean’s latest letter.

 _Cas,_ it begins,

_I’ll tell you both the bad news and the good news right away before I start chatting your ear off some more. Does that even work if it’s in a letter and not a verbal conversation? Who knows…_

At this point, Cas can feel his heart in his throat he’s so anxious. What could the bad news be?

_A few of us went on a fairly dangerous mission right after I’d sent you my last letter. A couple of us didn’t make it back. My left forearm was broken pretty badly and I’ve been recovering slowly but surely from that._

Cas holds one fist to his mouth, tears welling hot and fast in his eyes. Some of Dean’s crew has died and Dean himself has been _injured?_ Of course, logically he understands this to be a risk of their occupation, but it still drives him mad to think of Dean lying in a hospital bed somewhere far, far away and grieving.

_I hate to think that I’m causing you worry so please know that I’m okay! I’m writing to you right now, see? :-) Everything’s cool._

_But it did get me thinking. I’m allowed phone calls from the hospital and I called my mom and little brother right away. Called my uncle and my aunt and an old buddy from college, even. But the person I really wanted to call up was you, Cas._

Feeling utterly relieved that Dean is recovering from his injury, Cas needs to reread that last sentence a couple of times just to make sure he is, in fact, interpreting it correctly and he isn’t hallucinating.

_Maybe it’s a little stupid but I’ve really become attached to our friendship. I was so bummed thinking about how all I wanted to do was talk to you about everything that’s been happening but I had to wait for the next round of letters. My group went out of their way to make sure my letter ended up in the box for you and your students along with all of theirs._

_So here’s the good news. I’m healing up fine and I’ve earned some shore leave. My brother and his wife have been in upstate New York for a couple of years now and he’s gonna fly my mom out so the four of us can be together. And it got me thinking. Boston’s not too far. So, if I came out there, would you meet me?_

_God I feel nervous like your school kids on their first day or something. Or maybe they were really brave, I dunno. Please say yes, please say you’ll at least grab a cup of coffee with me, Cas. Or maybe there’s something in town you’d like to do? Some place you’d like to meet up? When you write me back if you’d like to meet up just give me a place and a time for the weekend of April 13-15 and I’ll be there._

_No pressure though seriously if you don’t want to I completely understand! I just really would like to tell you IN PERSON how much your letters have meant to me these past few months. Only if you want to though._

_As always, I’m looking forward to your response. I hope that dance troupe was awesome for your kids. I know my brother would’ve loved stuff like that, did I tell you he did theater stuff in high school? I wasn’t cut out for that sort of thing. Nowadays, though, you get a few drinks in me I am all about some karaoke… But I digress. You said the winter holidays program was successful, yay! I know that was stressful for you. Think of it this way, you don’t have to deal with any end of semester final exams and things. They’ve got a few years before they need to look forward to that, ha. Tell me how the kiddos are doing now and if they’re enjoying the springtime weather. Has it been nice? Any random snowfall? Hot as balls here as usual. Still can’t tell you where I’m at, but I’ll be stateside soon. Please consider my suggestion for us to meet up in mid-April. Either way, you can send your letter back just the same as always and my crew will make sure I get it._

_Take care, Cas._

_Your friend,_

_Dean_

Cas sits in his chair and breathes deeply. Dean’s coming back to the U.S. Dean will be just one state over very soon. Dean wants to set aside time from being with his family in order to come to Boston. Dean wants to see him, to get to know him face-to-face.

It’s heady to think that Dean values their friendship as much as Cas himself does, that Dean would go out of his way just to meet him. Dean’s penmanship is neat as always but there are some scribbles throughout as if Dean had written hastily and then gone back over the letter to edit his thoughts. Cas isn’t sure what to make of that. Goodness knows he usually writes out a draft or two before composing the final letter he’ll send to Dean, especially lately now that his crush is growing a little out of control.

Immediately, Cas feels a wave of guilt. He’s not supposed to be crushing on Dean Winchester when both of them have soulmates out there somewhere waiting on them. Well, at least in his own case. Maybe Dean’s already met his soulmate. Hence the consistent reminders of _friendship_ and nothing more between the two of them. Cas cherishes their friendship a great deal and is by no means disappointed to have such a sweet and genuinely good person as his friend. Although, he has caught himself wishing that perhaps there could be more to their story than platonic letters. And now it seems that an opportunity for more has presented itself in the form of Dean coming to Boston.

He rereads the letter. _I’ve really become attached to our friendship… tell you in person how much your letters have meant to me…_ Nothing romantic to be seen there. And why should there be? Dean is simply content to be friends with an introverted, bookish teacher and would not wish for anything more. It wouldn’t be abnormal for Dean to grow bored with Cas after spending some time together. Following that, there would be no more letters, no more friendship.

Resolving himself to drive home before he thinks any more about how to respond to Dean, Cas double checks that everything is in place for the following day before locking up. He waves goodbye to the front office staff and makes his way to his little old Lincoln Continental in the parking lot. The engine purrs, bringing Cas a sense of calm. Driving in Boston is not at all a pleasant experience. We would have to take the train, he muses as he makes his way home, and they should meet somewhere right along the route to make it easier for Dean.

If he agrees to meet up, what would he and Dean do together? Something fun but not too intimate or “date-like.” Plus it should give them some opportunity to actually _talk_ to each other.

Cas unlocks the front door and leaves his shoes by the door, puttering through to the kitchen.

“Cassie, that you?” Balthazar’s voice rings out from the living room.

“Yeah, Balth,” Cas responds, dropping his bag by the breakfast nook. He moves to the fridge to grab a frozen pizza and pops it into the microwave. He turns around to see Balthazar’s face scrunched up in mild disgust, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe and arms crossed haughtily.

“You know it’s not that much more effort to put it into the actual _oven_ and it tastes better, too.”

“But the time it takes the preheat,” Cas whines, “I’m too lazy.”

Balthazar scoffs at him good-naturedly. “Whatever you say, Cassie. How were the little ones?”

“They’re great, and stop calling me Cassie.”

“Never, darling.” Balthazar winks at him. “What’s got you so distracted?”

“Hm?” Cas hums and looks around at his oldest friend. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid with me. Tell me now or I’ll get it out of you later and you know it.”

The door opens again as Balthazar and Cas’s housemate wanders in.

“Hello, you two,” Gabriel waves, tossing his backpack unceremoniously onto the floor by the stairs. It’s the same raggedly knapsack he’s been carrying around since college when he bodily ran into Cas back in the School of Education building. Gabriel is quirky but he’s also the most patient human being on Earth—a virtue which serves him well as a middle school art teacher—and he’s a good friend.

“Cas is keeping secrets,” Balthazar tells him immediately. Cas makes a mental note to get Gabriel a better birthday gift than Balthazar this year.

“What?” Gabriel screeches. He crosses the kitchen and grabs Cas by the shoulders. _“Tell me.”_

“I hate you both.”

“Don’t be like that,” Balthazar says, “just talk to us.” Cas looks between his two best friends skeptically. “It’s about Dean, right?”

The microwave dings and Cas takes full advantage to turn his back on them and get a moment’s peace. He meticulously cuts the little pizza while he thinks about what he should say.

“Did something happen?” Gabriel’s tone has turned serious out of concern, and Cas feels touched. He turns back to face them.

“Well, he was injured a little while ago but he’s recovering now. And, um,” Cas stutters, “coming back to the U.S.? Just for a little while.”

“Oh my God!” Gabriel shrieks. “Where is he going? Around here somewhere? Cassie, tell me you’re finally going to meet him.”

“He asked me to meet him, yes.”

Balthazar claps him on the shoulder, grinning broadly. “Cassie, that’s great news! When and where?”

Cas reaches into his bag and reads aloud Dean’s suggestion to meet up in a few weeks’ time. Gabe looks like he might explode with happiness.

“What are you waiting for, Cassie?” he asks. “Pick somewhere to meet and write him back!”

“And what, indulge my stupid crush even more?” Cas huffs. “It’d be better just to give up on this now, don’t you think?”

Balthazar makes a displeased noise. “Not this again. You’re a catch and Officer Winchester would be damn lucky to have you.”

Cas sighs. “That doesn’t matter in the least when we aren’t soulmates.”

“You don’t know that,” Gabriel reminds him gently. Unwilling to budge, Cas shoves a piece of pizza into his mouth to avoid further discussion. His friends look at him, look at each other, and then back at Cas. “Will you just consider it, please?”

“It’s been a while since you visited the aquarium last,” Balthazar says gently, “but I know that’s your favorite place in the world. Think about it.”

The pair exits the kitchen and leaves Cas to eat and consider his next move. Should he disappoint both Dean and himself by passing up on this chance to meet, cause himself pain by reaffirming the fact that he and Dean will never be anything other than friends, or embrace the risk of heartache and plan to finally meet him in person? He glances at Dean’s letter where it rests on the counter.

 

_Dean,_

_~~Weather’s been fine, thanks. Not like the snow we were getting earlier~~ _

~~_The weather’s fine and the theater group was great, thank you for asking! You hadn’t told me that about your brother_ ~~

~~_The weather and theater troupe were lovely_ ~~

_I’ve restarted this letter three times now because I couldn’t figure out how to get started. I’d love to answer your questions about the theater group and the weather but, the truth is, I’d rather tell you in person._

_I did worry initially when you told me you’d been injured. I’m so glad that you’re doing okay now! And I am selfishly very pleased that you’ll be back in the U.S. and spending time with your family. As for your offer to meet up…_

_On Sunday, April 15th, I will go the New England Aquarium in Boston at 2:00 PM, go straight past the restrooms, and look at the penguins. If you can make it, too, please wear something “Navy” so I recognize you. I’ll wear a plain white button down and I have dark brown hair and blue eyes._

_I’d be over the moon to get the chance to finally meet you, Dean. Your letters and your friendship mean a lot to me, too, and I’m so looking forward to spending some time with you. I hope I picked a good time so that you can commute into the city easily? My advice is to take the train. The aquarium has its own stop. Afterward, perhaps you would like to go to a restaurant nearby? Or we can find something else to do, I’m open to your suggestions._

_From here on out I am counting down the days! Safe travels to you._

_Always your friend,_

_Cas_

 

When their chosen day finally arrives, Cas swipes his Charlie card and boards the T with no small amount of trepidation. He’s nervous like he’s never been before; then again, he’s never had such an important meeting to attend. Maybe the day he meets his soulmate will supersede this occasion, as such things should, but—

He really needs to stop thinking about soulmates when he’s on his way to meet Dean.

It’s almost surreal that after all this time he’s finally going to meet his friend. His pen pal. He hopes to exchange emails; Cas would love nothing more than to keep in touch with Dean. He’d been worried with the summer drawing closer that they would lose touch without the connection of the school’s program.

Cas arrives early, smiling at the playful sea lions while he pays for his ticket. Inside the lobby, he walks purposefully to the penguin’s exhibit. He watches the many chirping penguins make their way around their home, taking several deep breaths in order to remain calm. It’s difficult to do when he’s this excited. He’s still a bit nervous, of course, since he’s quite sure Dean will not find their friendship as satisfying after today. But he tries not to be down on himself, instead recalling Dean’s kind words in his last letter and thinking of how happy he will be today to spend time with Dean.

Suddenly, a man dressed all in white drags Cas’s attention away from the animals. The man’s uniform includes colorful ribbons on his chest and black shoulder pads. He’s _beautiful,_ the short sleeves of his crisp shirt reveal lightly tanned and strong-looking arms, and the way his collar is just barely open is quite flattering. When the man removes his hat, Cas takes in the dark blonde hair for a moment before he realizes he’s looking at Dean Winchester.

Then, Dean looks over at Cas and their eyes meet. He feels Dean’s gaze in his toes and his heart thuds erratically.

“Cas?” he says.

“I, uh, yes. Dean?”

“That’s me.” Dean smiles at him and it’s like watching a golden sunrise peek above the horizon. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cas’s cheeks are hot but he can’t stop looking at Dean. He’s even more beautiful than he’d imagined. “Your uniform looks very nice,” he says.

“Oh, this old thing?” Dean shrugs bashfully, twirling his hat in his hands. “Thanks. You said to wear something Navy.”

“You’re spot on,” Cas says. He pauses, feeling awkward, and looks down at the floor before he says, “would you like to walk around?”

“Of course I would. Some nice kids outside were telling me all about this place.”

“It is beautiful,” Cas agrees, “we’ll go up to the fourth level, if you’d like, before we see my favorite spot.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Dean says warmly. He turns to admire the penguins as Cas had been previously. Cas continues to look at Dean. Eventually, his eyes travel down his arms and take in the surgical scar. It’s still healing, the skin slightly puffy and very pink. Dean notices him and shifts a bit. “Kind of gross, but better than it was,” he mutters.

“No!” Cas protests, “I don’t think it’s gross. You know I hang out with six-year-olds all day long, right? No, I just…” His voice fails him for a moment. Dean turns to look at him with concern in his eyes. “I’m just so glad you’re okay,” he manages.

Dean softens immediately. “Thanks, Cas.” They smile at each other for a long moment before Cas remembers himself. Remembers all the reasons why this is _not a date._

“Would you like to see more of the aquarium?” he asks gamely. Dean nods enthusiastically and they head toward the ramp.

Dean breaks the short silence by asking about Cas’s students, about the theater group that had visited them several weeks ago and how they are handling the changing seasons. Cas shares stories with him and listens to Dean share what he can about his work overseas. At every small enclosure, the pair stops to admire the wildlife inside. With every step, Cas grows more and more certain that Dean is the perfect man.

By the time they reach the fourth level, an hour has passed and Cas has totally lost his heart to Dean Winchester. It’s painful and it’s stupid but, really, what else did Cas expect? This wonderful, gorgeous man has walked into his life and will remain as only a friend, would certainly never consider the possibility of romance. Truly it is not a hardship to be Dean’s friend, but Cas knows he will always desire to be Dean’s soulmate.

“Dean, come this way.” Cas leads them to the huge cylindrical ocean tank. Its open top allows them to peer into the water filled with an amazing diversity of creatures. They see one of the tanks’ turtles swimming slowly past, just skimming the surface of the water before diving back down. “This is my favorite part,” Cas says, “follow me.”

He and Dean round the corner to enter the ramp, spiraling down around the massive habitat. Dean looks appropriately awed as they pass the first few windows around the tank. As these provide most of the light, Dean’s lovely features are illuminated entirely in shades of blue.

Enraptured, Cas accidentally stumbles.

And for the rest of his natural life, he will thank his lucky stars for having been so clumsy.

Because at the moment he trips, Dean reaches out to grab hold of Cas’s arm to steady him. Dean grins and pulls back as if to say something, trailing his hand down Cas’s arm until their hands touch. And when Dean’s calloused palm comes into contact with Cas’s knuckles, his shoulder begins to glow.

Both of their shoulders, actually.

“Whoa,” Dean says, his eyes fixed on where Cas’s soulmark is shining through the material of his button down.

Slowly, Cas raises his opposite hand and moves to lift Dean’s sleeve, feeling stunned. Now he can see it: the very same mark that he’s worn on his own shoulder since the day he was born. The same handprint shaped soulmark that he’s dreamed about, that’s haunted him for years just _imagining_ what might happen when he finds the man who wears its match. Cas realizes that he’s shaking when Dean tugs him to the side, toward one of the alcoves created by the indented windows in the ramp.

Dean places his hat on the ground and doesn’t let go of him, gently guiding Cas to sit down and then joining him there on the window ledge. Their legs intertwine and Dean's free hand touches Cas's wrist and then elbow, but he never lets go of Cas's hand, the shy touch belying his outward confidence.

_He’s holding hands with his soulmate. Dean Winchester is his soulmate._

“You’re my soulmate,” Cas says belatedly.

Dean laughs quietly and it’s the most beautiful sound Cas has ever heard. “Yeah, sunshine, you got that right.”

“I don’t…” He pauses.

“I know,” Dean says when it’s obvious he can’t continue. “I wished for this but I never let myself think it might come true.”

“Me too, Dean.” _‘I wished for this.’ Dean wished to be my soulmate._ “How long?”

“Oh, ages.” Dean groans. “My crew has been giving me a hard time for _months_ now, telling me to get over myself and admit how much I like you.”

Cas gapes at Dean. He can’t help it. Dean has _liked him_ all this time? Boring, stupid, useless Castiel?

Dean frowns, the light from the ocean tank casting shadows across his face. “Who in the hell ever told you that you’re useless?”

He flushes, embarrassed to have said that aloud, looking down at where his and Dean’s fingers are tangled together between them. He’s not sure how to explain. Where does he even begin? Not to mention dumping all that baggage on Dean on the very first day they’ve met is a terrible idea.

Dean seems to pick up on this because he sighs, shifting his weight to lean forward into Cas’s space. He takes Cas’s chin between his thumb and his forefinger gently and lifts his gaze. “I know there’s probably a lot there and now is not the right time or place to talk about it, but I want you to know that I am already seriously head over heels for you. I liked you before today and I like you even more now. And whatever relationship we have in the future, I want to be there for you, Cas. I want to earn your trust and take you on more dates, if you want.”

“I want everything with you,” Cas says breathlessly.

“Everything, huh?” Dean’s eyes are shining, crinkled at the corners as he smiles, trailing his fingers up Cas’s jaw to weave through his hair. “That might take a long time, Cas. Like, forever, maybe.”

Tears, the happy kind, spring to Cas’s eyes, contentment and unfettered excitement growing in his chest.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Cas says honestly. He’s still nervous, but the joy welling up inside him is trying to drown out anything else. The negative voice in his mind quiets, his heartbeat pounding a rhythm that sounds like _forever._

And so, a naval officer from Kansas and a kindergarten teacher from the suburbs discovered the truth of being soulmates. They encountered a love so profound that no hardship in their future, no distance between them, and no external influences could keep them apart. They spent the following sixty years sharing in the beauty of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> [masterpost on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/172605467214/)


End file.
